


I'll wait this time

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Confessions, Crying, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, I just love them, I really suck at this tag thing, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, They Are Idiots, They Need to Learn How to Communicate, prison boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian get's out of prison firts, Mickey thinks he's going to move on without him and they both suck at communicating.





	1. Getting out of prison

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first one shot and I am not sure if it's good or not. English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta reader so I am sorry if it sucks or if there is any mistake.   
Thank you to everyone who will read this and enjoy !

During their time in prison Ian and Mickey learned a lot of things about themselves and each other. After all the fights, the make ups and the days where they simply loved each other in their little cells, they finally knew that nothing could come in between them. Ian was sure of that and he was sure that Mickey knew that too. 

Ian knew everything you need to know about Mickey Milkovich. He knew all of his odds habits, all the little things he likes, all the little things he hates and how he feels most of the time. So he knew that even if they didn't say it that much, the two of them love each other more than anything and once they were outside there was nothing who could stop them from being happy. Mickey knew that, right ? 

Well, he did not. 

When the time came for Ian to go out of prison Mickey was devastated. There was no way in hell that he will show it but he still felt like crap. He was going to lose Ian once again and this time he couldn't do anything about it. Ian was going to get out of prison first and move on with his life. Because why would Ian, the guy with a bright future in front of him, would wait for Mickey, the guy who doesn't have anything left ? Mickey accepted that a long time ago. He knew that his story with Ian will end once the redhead will go out of prison but he still turned himself in to be with him. Fucking knew it but that didn't make things easier.

So when the time to say goodbye has come, Mickey was even grumpier than usual. They were in the little bed they shared since they entered prison, both not talking. Ian was going to be out the next day and the air was filled with tension. Ian didn't really get why. they were only going to be separated for 3 months and yes it was going to be hard but they could do it. He knew that they could. 

He couldn't stand the silence anymore so he just said the first thing that was on his mind."We never went on that date" 

Mickey didn't answered right away, mostly because he didn't know what to say. "Yeah..." 

The room fell into silence again until Mickey decided to talk. For once he was going to say everything he wanted to say. There was nothing that stopped him anymore and it was probably the last time he could talk to Ian like that. He had to make it worth it. "Look Ian I'm going to say something but you need to shut up. You don't say a fucking word until I've finished, get it ?" 

"Ok..." Ian was taken aback by his lover's tone. Did he do something wrong ? Was he going to break up with him ? After all, it was Ian's fault if Mickey was in prison again. Maybe the other man regretted his choice and was glad to finally get rid of him ? But no, it couldn't be that. Mickey loved him, Ian needed to keep that in mind. 

Mickey took a deep breath before talking, he can do this. "I love you. Fuck, no. I am in love with you Ian. You're the best thing that happened in my shitty life, even if it hurts I wouldn't change anything about that. I have to let you go, fuck I really have to let you go if I want to move on but I am not even sure if I can." He stopped for a few seconds, not sure of how to say what he needed to get out of his chest. "We lived a lots of fucked up things together, shit that we shouldn't have lived because we deserved better. Both of us. And you still do you know, you still deserve better than all of that. Better than me" 

At this point Mickey wasn't even looking at Ian anymore, he couldn't look at him. He knew that if he did he would be a crying mess. He wanted to say more things but he wasn't capable of it. He needed to go straight to the point. "You'll be out of here tomorrow. You will go back to your family, be happy and just move on. You will be out of there and you will forget about me, which I understand. I really do. But man it hurts like hell. I don't want you to forget about me and find yourself a guy you will spend the rest of your life with. I don't want you to kiss anybody else, fuck anybody else or love anybody else." And there he was, crying. He needed to end his monologue before sobbing because he was really close to that at this moment. "But that's what's going to happen and I have to accept it. So yeah, I guess what I'm trying to say here is that you don't have to feel guilty about moving on and I'm just glad that we got to be together here one last time." 

The room fell into silence again. Mickey couldn't look at the man next to him. He was too ashamed of his tears and he knew that looking at Ian right now would break his heart. He wasn't really expecting Ian to say anything so he didn't try to break the silence again. He just closed his eyes and tried to calm down even if his heart was aching like never before. 

"Fuck you Mickey" Ian said in a whisper, Mickey didn't know if he actually heard those words or if his mind was just playing him tricks. "What ?" 

"I said fuck you Mickey. And look at me." The other man didn't move, he couldn't look at him. Not right now. 

"For fuck sake Mickey just look at me for a fucking minute." He was mad, Mickey could hear it in his voice. The older man could also hear a little bit of hurt in his voice but he'd rather ignore it, he was probably wrong. He finally turned to look at the guy he loved and was in shock. 

Ian started crying silently during Mickey's speech and he hadn't stop yet. His blood was boiling with anger because of what Mickey said. He hated himself for making Mickey feel like he wasn't enough. He was crying so much he started having a headache but he couldn't stop, he deserved that pain for all the things he did to Mickey. 

They were silent again and just looked at each other. It felt like hours for both of them but it was only a few seconds for the rest of the world. "I'm sorry Mickey. For everything. I never wanted to make you feel like you weren't enough because you are enough Mickey. And not just that, you are so much more than enough. You came out for me, you confronted your dad for me, you were the one who was there for me when I first started being sick, you went to prison for me. You sacrificed so much for me and all I could do was make you feel like that and I am so sorry." 

Ian was full on crying, Mickey couldn't stand seeing him like that. He could feel his heart breaking again, he felt that a lot these times. "I love you Mickey, so fucking much. You make me so happy and I don't know what I would do without you. I was a big mess when you weren't in my life anymore, I didn't know who I was or what I was supposed to do. I am fucking lost without you." 

Ian took his breath again before adding with all the love and determination he can "I am not going to move on. I am not going to find myself another boyfriend. I am not going to forget about you. I am going to get out of here, spend time with my family, find a fucking job and wait for you. I know it's hard to believe with what happened last time but I swear that I will wait for you Mick. It's just a few months. We can do that, I know we can. Just trust me." 

"Ok, I trust you Gallagher." He didn't have the time to add anything else because Ian's lips were already on his. 

They were both stupid when it came to communication and often stood silent instead of talking about what was going on but they had all the time in the world to work on that together. Now all they needed to do is show their love for each other and enjoy their last night together for a while.  
Ian was going to wait and Mickey knew it now. That little hope Ian gave him cured all his pain so he had to believe it. Everything will change when he gets out too but maybe it wasn't a bad thing. He really couldn't wait to be out of here now, more than ever.


	2. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're out of prison and things starts to get better for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write this at first but then I completly changed my mind. This takes place 7 months after the first chapter. Hope you enjoy !

Ian kept his promise and had waited for Mickey to get out of prison. The 3 months without Mickey had been hard, Ian couldn't sleep without Mickey and he missed him way too much. Being with him Everyday was hard because it meant no privacy and no "alone" time and they started to get irritated by the situation but not being able to see his lover whenever he wanted was even worse. So when Mickey went out of prison Ian was the happiest man in the world. The Redhead cried a little, he was embarrased about it but quickly forget that feeling when he saw the tears in his lover's eyes too. Mickey would never admit it but being in there without Ian was like a nightmare. After that they spend a lot of time together, went on a few date and even spend a weekend in a nice place just together. They could finally try to be really together. 

Things were good for them. Ian was working as a waiter in a little place, it didn't pay much but it was enough for now. His co-workers were really nice to him, he could have discounts on the food when he went there for dates with his boyfriend and his work hours were good. He still looked for something better tho, he needed to do a job where he was able to help other people. Even if he couldn't go back to be an EMT that didn't stop him to look for Something similar. He wasn't going to give up that easily, he was too stubborn for that.

It was a little bit different for Mickey. He was working in a flowershop near Ian's job and he hated it the first week. He kept complaining about it, saying that it wasn't a job for him and that it was ridiculous. But the blue eyed boy quickly realised that he actually liked the job and it paid well so he didn't looked for something else. The shop was never really busy, the old man who owned it was never there and his only co-worker was a young girl called Claya who knew when to talk to him and when to shut up. It was the right job for him.

The two men were really happy with their situatution. And it only get better as they were finally able to afford their own place after staying at the Gallaghers' house for so many months. The appartment wasn't perfect, it was actually really small and looked like no one lived in it for at least a hundred years but it was good enough for them. As long as they were together nothing else mattered.

The Gallaghers and Claya were all there to help them move in and even if they didn't have a lot of things moving to their new place took them a couple hours. Mickey was tired but he felt good, he felt warm, he felt happy. Finally **_happy_**. After all those years of pain and self hatred he was at peace with himself. The only thing he could get worried about was Terry but his father never tried to approch him or contact him so he just tried to forget about him. He was lost in his thoughts when he realised that he wasn't alone anymore.

Claya didn't say a thing until she was sure that Mickey noticed her presence "Damn you actually look smart when you think. I could almost believe that there's a brain inside your head."

"Haha really funny Claya. You have other useless things to say like that ?"

"Nah, not for now. You don't deserve that much of my sarcasm." If it was anyone else talking Mickey would probably get angry or frustrated at the answer but it was different with Claya. The young woman was the closest thing to a friend Mickey ever had and he really liked her. They became close pretty fast after spending so much time working together, especially because she reminded him of a shier and more reserved version of his sister.

"So what are you doing there alone ? Shouldn't you be helping your boyfriend outside ?" They were both smilling at this point. They knew that even if they seemed to talk like they didn't like each other they actually cared about each other.

"I could ask you the same thing, you're supposed to help us too not just sit your ass down and watch us do all the work." He wasn't waiting for an answer and he knew Claya wasn't going to say much anyway. She wasn't much of a talker, that's why they get along so well.

The black haired man moved to the window and looked at his boyfriend outside with his family. Ian looked happy and that made Mickey's heart bit fast. It has been so long since he last saw Ian smile that big and knowing that he was one of the reasons for that smile made him proud of himself.

"Do you love him ?" Mickey had a little laugh. He remembered Svetlana asking him the same thing a few years ago. At the time he hadn't had the courage to tell her yes but he changed a lot since that day.

"Yeah, I do. I think he's it for me."

"Woah really ? So you're gonna marry the guy or something ?" Claya was laughing a little but she wasn't mocking him. It was cute to her to see Mickey, the badass wannabe thug, so in love with someone. Especially with Ian. The two of them were so differentbut it didn't take long for Claya to understand why they were together. They completed each other and made the other one a better person. No one could deny that.

"Shut the fuck up" Mickey was blushing but he wasn't embarassed. He loved Ian, he knew it and he didn't have to hide it anymore.

"Tell me more about you two. I want to know more about those feelings you have for him." Mickey didn't say anything at first, did she really asked him to talk about his Fucking feelings ?

"Seriously ?" After a look in her direction Mickey knew that she was more serious than ever. Was he really going to do this ? He wasn't used to talk about that stuff with anyone else than Ian… You know what ? Fuck it. He was going to tell her. Maybe it will feel good to talk about his feelings with someone else than his lover for once. "Me and Ian, it was always a mess. There wasn't a single moment in all those years where we were stable enough to have a healthy relationship but we still tried. Ian is way too stubborn to give up and I finally gave in. Did you know that I didn't want to kiss him at first ? We were just fuck buddies but I couldn't help it, I was falling for the guy. And hell he really made me want to try. He saw me for who I really was and was never afraid to show me how much I meant to him. We gave up on so many things for each other, I even did my coming out for him and almost got killed by the guy who's supposed to be my father that night." He stopped for a minute, just thinking about all the things that happened that night. It was crazy but he felt free after that. "We went through so many shits, we constantlyn went on and off until I was sure that we wouldn't be together anymore and tried to move on while I was in Mexico. But I came back for Ian, I always knew I would come back to him no matter what. I am in love with him and that's the huge deal for me. He will forever be the only one I am in love with. I'm not going to lie that still scares the shit out of me but I don't care anymore, I know that he feels the same way about me. So yeah that's it, is that enough for you ? Because I swear I am not saying anything else, I suck at this talking about your feelings thing"

"This is the first time I heard you talk that much. Thank you for trusting me with that." she took a minute before adding "I think he's scared too but you'll work it out together. I believe in that." She was going to add Something else but didn't have the time. Ian was calling them outside, they still had some work to do.

Once everyone went home that night, Ian and Mickey were lying in bed together. In _their_ bed. Damn it felt so good to finally have their own place now. Ian was in his arms, the Redhead was slowly kissing his neck. It was soft and made Mickey relax even more. "Hey Ian ?"

"Yeah?" Asked Ian without stopping the kisses in his lovers neck.

"I love you." Mickey fekt Ian stopping the kissed at this moment.

The Redhead was surprised by his lover's words. It wasn't the first time he heard them from him but it was so unexpected. He didn't waste any time and answered him back without a second thought "I love you too."

Things weren't perfect yet for the two of them and they still needed to work on some things but they would do it together. They were happy, they loved each other and they knew that things will work out for them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading this ! I hope it was good enough for you. I am sorry if my English isn't good. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it ! :)


End file.
